star_wars_off_the_recordfandomcom-20200213-history
26th "Hannibal" Legion
“Extingius in Gladikas!” ― Atrisian Basic battle cry of the 26th and their primary goal, literally translating to “Extinguish the saber”. The 26th Legion, was an elite unit of stormtroopers in the Galactic Empire. They were led by High Colonel Kurin Brackins. They have been given many nicknames from both enemy and allies, but the official nickname given by Kurin was “Hannibal“, named after his father. Other nicknames include Red Krayts, Demons, Blood Ghosts, Red Steel and Hellfire. But these are mostly related to the branches and sub-units within the legion itself. Although they are just another group of stormtroopers, they are the best amongst the Empire. Trained in both stealth engagements and large-scale invasions. With both tactical and strategical knowledge, they are able to overcome any foe. This ingenuity is what makes them capable opponents for force-users. Equipment and Training ---- “You can thank Gravis for not finding yourself wedged into the wall with a few broken bones.” ―Tulta commenting on Gravis’ gripping enhancements to the Stormtrooper armour. The 26th utilised the standard stormtrooper armour adopting the shock troopercolour in the early stages of the Empire to symbolise their elite status in the field. This expanded with the red visors becoming present soon after along with the freedom to customise their own kits including weapons and armour. Due to many problems with force-users later on, the 26th were soon given better gripping on boots and gloves preventing a Jedi’s telekinetic power from becoming a factor in combat. During Kurin’s command, he despised the use of the E-11b blaster riflesas he found them unreliable and inaccurate. He later adopted the use of other blasters with better capabilities such as the Relby-v10 and EE-3 carbine rifle. The Platoon Unit Blaster (PUB) was a custom weapon built and manufactured by Gravis during the 26’s formation. Idea was brought up when Kurin requested a weapon that doubled as a rapid firing machine gun and an accurate single shot blaster rifle all in one. Could only be found within 26 as it was designed for their capabilities and was handed to platoon leaders and highly experienced troopers. The first few were personally trained by Kurin himself. Taught how to overcome opponents and making Jedi vulnerable in the field. As the legion grew larger, this training was known to all commanding officers off by heart. Basic training was much harsher than usual imperial training and was not easy to pass. You could however, join the legion by proving yourself in the field as an alternative. Traditions ---- “This takes me back to the glorious days in the grand army of the Republic. Gave each other names and formed our own brotherly bond. Never seen that in my days serving the Empire until now.” ― Oldie hearing the Red Men Glow for the first time. Extingius In Gladikas This war cry reinforced the beliefs of the 26th and specifically Kurin Brackins. He famously says this to his fight against a Jedi with the Mandalorian clans Nobune and Hide. The war cry itself can refer to a jedi’s lightsaber “going out” or extinguishing, symbolising their death. It can also refer to the Alliance to Restore the Republic and its need to stop the them before they become a raging fire. Oath A well known tradition in the legion was an oath was created amongst the troops due to the Mandalorian heritage that they carried. The oath pledged personal loyalty to Kurin Brackins in place of loyalty to the Emperor and his Empire. Due to its treasonous thought, it was kept quiet outside the legion. Kurin disliked the oath that was created in his name but allowed it as a tradition and only accepted it if the person taking the oath was not forced and was willing. The oath as follows: "I swear to you this sacred oath that to the Leader of the 26th Legion and her soldiers, Kurin Brackins, High Colonel, I shall render unconditional obedience and that as a brave soldier I shall at all times be prepared to give my life for this oath." Red Men Glow This was composed by Jon Fil Soosa and became very popular amongst the legion. It depicts the story of the Imperator Company in the Battle of Yavin and how they conquered the fleeing rebels, capturing high value targets. Other lines of the song were introduced that depicted the legion’s conflict with the Jedi and the Galactic Empire’s fall. Troops of imperial red are we Heia ho-ho And we will stamp out villainy Heia ho-ho Chorus Troopers ho! Forward go! On the Temple roof, let the red men glow Troopers ho! Forward go! On the Temple roof, let the red men glow When Tulta dug and we did toil Heia ho-ho No rebels trespassed on our soil Heia ho-ho Chorus Kurin’s men their blasters shoot The scum are laid low His red is stained on his shining suit Threat’ning those below Chorus (Added soon after the Battle of Yavin) The Jedi's only God is pride Heia ho-ho The very first battle is our guide Heia ho-ho Chorus (At the time of the failing Empire) We're beaten though our cause is right Heia ho-ho Our sons will carry on the fight Heia ho-ho Chorus Praise the Corps And Pass The Ammunition Composed by Willips Rocca, this song depicted the regiment participating in a battle where they were heavily low on ammo. They were soon resupplied by airdropped ammunition from the 26th in space and were now able to break the enemy lines, winning the battle soon after. Praise the corps and pass the ammunition Praise the corps and pass the ammunition Praise the corps and pass the ammunition And we'll all break free Praise the corps and swing into position Can't afford to be a politician Praise the corps, now change the elevation and we’re all ready Yes the new guy said it Ya gotta give him credit For a sonofagun of a gunner was he Shall we praise the corps? We have a fire mission Go on men, against the opposition Praise the corps and pass the ammunition And we'll all break free Praise the corps (Praise the corps) and pass the ammunition Praise the corps (Praise the corps) and pass the ammunition Praise the corps (Praise the corps) and pass the ammunition And we'll all break free Praise the corps and pass the ammunition Praise the corps and pass the ammunition Praise the corps and pass the ammunition And we'll all break free Category:Groups